The invention is directed to a device for locating pictures or three-dimensional objects of any kind or size or size within the dimensional limitations of the device with or without a mat on a mount or similar-type supporting material. Many such devices have been in use for locating pictures of differing kinds and dimensions on some type of background material. However, these devices have been difficult to use with any degree of success and/or available only to the professional photographer or framer. The devices particularly have been awkward to use and cumbersome to store or carry about. The present invention seeks to make available to the skilled amateur the same type of device by creating a flexible, easily portable, and transparent guide means for mounting or matting pictures.